Telltale's TWD: Clementine's Point Of View
by GrotesqueEnchantment
Summary: Parts of Telltale's 'The Walking Dead' video game in Clementine's point of view. They will likely be posted out of order, and mainly her thoughts/views when Lee isn't around. Either way, I hope you enjoy! I will have this sorted into horror on it's own for now, until I can think of a better genre to use. EDIT: Changed the title.
1. The Meat Locker

"Clementi-" Lee had started, but was cut off abruptly when the butt of a gun hit him square in the temple, causing him to collapse in a heap on the floor. Everyone gasped in shock, just staring at Lee on the ground, frozen in fear and shock.

After a few, long moments of glances, Brenda began to speak. "Boys, you keep a sharp eye on these folk as I take Mark back upstairs, then when I'm back, you know what to do." They nodded, and Andy tightened his grip on Clementine's hair, causing her to stifle a wince. As Brenda grabbed Mark and dragged him back upstairs, her eyes darted around the room at everyone and, with exclusion of the brothers, everyone seemed to be in total shock or filled with anger, some even both.

When Brenda came back down, she looked at everyone with a stern face, before starting to speak. "We don't need y'all causing anymore trouble 'round here. Andy, take everyone to the very back room of the barn. Except for these two," she said, motioning towards Duck and Katjaa.

"What?" Kenny asked, infuriated. "What the fuck do you plan on doing with them?!" When Brenda ignored his question, he clenched his fists and charged at her, receiving the same punishment Lee did, Danny having intercepted him and hitting him on the head. He was knocked out, and everyone knew that if they tried anything, they could be struck unconscious as well, or worse.

Andy walked over to Lee, still having a grip on Clementine, and heaved him over his shoulders. He grunted, but he was still able to lift him. "Keep an eye on them, they're smarter than they look, don't let them get away with anythin', mama."

Before he took them outside, he blindfolded and tied Clementine's hands, and from the sound of it, he didn't even bother with Lee. She was scared, absolutely terrified, and she just wanted to go home, she just wanted to get away from these bad people.

After a few minutes, she was suddenly jerked forward and she heard something slump onto the floor followed by the quick close of a thick, metal door. Clementine winced and wiggled her hands a little, trying to work her way out of the ties.

After a few tries, they ties came loose and she lifted her hands up to remove her blindfold. Upon doing so, she revealed Lee, still unconscious and on the floor, carelessly thrown on the floor in what looked to be a painful position. "Lee!" she gasped, running up to him. At first she was afraid he was dead and that he would turn into one of those... things, but then she noticed he was still breathing and she was relieved, and she began moving him so he would be more comfortable when he woke up.

After ten minutes or so, Lilly, Larry and Kenny were shoved in as well, none of which were blindfolded, but all unconscious and tied up as well. From where Clementine was, she couldn't see what was beyond the door or who exactly tossed them in, but she didn't want to find out. The door was soon slammed, and she looked at everyone. Larry would be impossible to move, he was so big compared to her little self, so she resorted to moving Lilly next to him instead. It wasn't an easy task, but she didn't want anyone to be in pain when they woke up. Next, she moved Kenny to the side wall, albeit a harder task than moving Lilly, but still accomplishable.

When she was done, she didn't know what else to do, so she sat down next to Lee and waited for him and the others to wake up.

* * *

I just realized how horribly short this was. Oh well! I'll work on that.

Anyway, I absolutely love Telltale's game, and I adore Clementine, she's so cute


	2. Please Be Lucky

Clementine's watching duck on the swing until she notices Lee and the other man - Danny? She wasn't sure - walking towards the gate. She runs up to Lee just as he opens the gate and he turns towards her.

"Are you going now?" She asks, looking up at him.

"Yeah. I'll be back soon, Clementine." he assures the girl, smiling a bit.

"Please be lucky..." she says in an almost-whisper, looking at the gate and wishing he didn't have to go.

His response is a simple "I will," before he walks past the gate. Clementine holds her arm with her left hand, a habit that tends to reveal when she's nervous. She looked down at the ground for a moment or two, then looked back up as the two walked away from the dairy. 'Please be lucky...' she repeated silently in her head.

Clementine remained in that spot until they were out of her sight, and even then she lingered around there for a little afterwards. Finally, she turned away and walked to where Duck and Kenny were, and she sat on the rock, watching Kenny push Duck on the swing Lee had fixed just a while ago. She remembered he had pushed her on it for a little bit before Duck resumed his turn. It seemed as if he was taking long turns on the swing, but she didn't mind. Currently, she didn't feel like going on the swing, but she also didn't know what to do.

After thinking about it for awhile, she came to the conclusion that she shouldn't have left the paper and crayons at the motor inn. She remembered when they first found them when they began to take shelter there, the adults were going through some of the side table drawers to see if they'd find anything worth using, and later that day Lee had walked up to her and Duck, saying that he had found them and that he thought the two would enjoy them. Which they did, a lot.

She was still at an impasse. Clementine knew it was rude to just walk around and nose her way into things that were not hers, but she also thought doing nothing was boring. In the end, she decided she'd just close her eyes and make things up in her head. But instead of stories, she thought up ideas of how to stay away from those scary monsters - didn't Lee call them walkers? - and survive. Remembering her treehouse, she imagined a city in the trees, all of them built around trees. Everything was connected and everyone was happy, they had a growing source of food and they had a water source nearby, and if you needed to go down or get up, you used one of the ladders they had. 'Monsters can't use ladders' she thought to herself, smiling.

Clementine continued to foolproof her idea, smiling softly to herself. However, she was interrupted from her thoughts by the sound of a gunshot in the distance. She jumped, looking towards the woods, nervous something bad had happened. Katjaa, who had momentarily left the barn to get some supplies, caught on to Clementine's sudden start. Duck didn't seem to notice, or at least it didn't look that way, because he was continuing to swing happily being pushed by Kenny.

"Duck, Clementine, would you two like to come see the cow?" She asked, looking over at the two.

"Yeah!" Duck said, jumping off the swing. Clementine simply nodded, this would give her something to do and maybe keep her from worrying as much. The two kids followed her into the barn, Duck running excitedly, telling her about the on time he took a remote controlled car and he had a 'duel' with another kid's remote control car. She just nodded at what he said, half-listening as they followed Katjaa into the barn.

Once Clementine entered the barn, her eyes widened as she saw the cow. She had never seen a cow up close before, the only times she had ever seen a cow before were in school or in her coloring books. And suddenly, she was getting to see them in person. The cow looked kind of weak, and skinny if Clementine had to guess. Katjaa had asked Clementine to close the door, and as she moved to close it, she caught sight of Lee, who had just gotten back.

Relieved, she smiled and waved at him before closing the barn door.

* * *

Urgh, this one is just a bit longer than the other! Ahh, oh well, I got _something _done, right?

I'm willing to take requests on other scenarios to write in Clementine's POV if anyone has anything they'd like to see. :o)


	3. On The Road

**Before you guys read this I want to apologize for all the dialogue, it didn't seem as good without it. But I particularly liked this suggestion, and you can see I expanded it a little bit because I had so much fun with it. :) **

**ANYWAY, thanks to 'sarcasticToad' for the suggestion! Hope you guys enjoy!**

* * *

"Now! Get over here! Hurry!" Lee called over towards the left side of the RV, where Carley and Ben took cover before running over behind the vehicle Kenny had been working on for so long.

"Man, you saved our asses!" Ben said, his voice wavering a bit in fear.

"Get inside!" was Lee's response, there wasn't really any time for 'thank you's at the moment.

Clementine poked her head up from behind the crates Katjaa, Duck and herself were hiding behind, then she quickly ducked her head back down when she heard a man yell "Behind the RV!"

Katjaa yelled for help, and Lee told them to hold on, turning to shoot the bad people. Clementine didn't like that it had to happen, but they were only defending themselves. Still, she was really scared. Then, as if things weren't bad enough, the sound of the dead people became noticeable, and suddenly there was a man screaming not to far away. Lee then shot the bad people and signaled for the three to come over. Clementine ran over immediately, trusting Lee, and when Katjaa didn't move, her arms still wrapped around Duck, Lee yelled "Katjaa! Hurry! Come on!" as he waved for her to move.

"Lee!" Clementine yelled, running into Lee's arms for a hug, terrified of what was happening.

"Clem! Get inside the RV! It's going to be ok, go!" Clementine ran inside the RV and sat at the table in the back, curling up slightly and trying to stay calm.

Suddenly, Kenny ran out of the van, yelling "Katjaa! Oh christ!" and from the front window, you could see Katjaa and Duck just getting up and running to the vehicle.

"Lilly! Get in the RV!" Lee yelled, not wanting to leave Lee behind.

"Screw her! Let her stay!" Kenny retorted as the three climbed in.

"Shit!" Carley yelled, grabbing her gun and running out, shooting at something Clementine couldn't see, and at this point, didn't _want_ to see. She was scared. Everything happened so fast and there had already been a few close calls.

When Carley ran back in, Lee was just behind, and he yelled "Lilly! Last chance! Get down here!" before walking into the van. Just as Kenny started to drive, Lilly ran in the side, just barely making it in in time.

"Kat! Jesus, are you ok?" Yelled Kenny from the front.

"I'm fine, I'm fine!" Katjaa replied, trying to calm him down.

"Oh shit, oh shit, oh-" Ben murmured, his heads in his hands. Suddenly, he looked up and gave a sudden "I'm sorry."

"Everything fine Ben-" Carley

"Everything's _not _fine. We need to figure out how this happened. We just lost everything." Lilly cut in, anger evident in her voice.

"Well we're licky as shit to have this RV!" Kenny retorted.

"And nobody died," Carley added.

"Kat's head is split open!" Kenny interjected, angry as well, but not for the same reasons.

"I'm fine," she replied curtly, trying to end the discussion.

"Someone in here caused this," Lilly said bitterly.

"Settle down back there; the bandits have had our number for weeks!"

"This is different. Somebody was working with them. Whoever it was was slipping them our meds. They didn't get their last package, so they attacked."

"Calm down back there! That's nuts!"

"Lee found a bag of supplies hidden outside outside the wall!"

"It's true," Lee finally pitched in, and from the sound of it, he was hesitant. Clementine was trying to process everything, it was a lot she didn't understand, but from the sound of it, it wasn't good and this wasn't going to end well.

"So, Carley, is there something you want to say?" started Lilly, seemingly pointing fingers.

"Please," was her reply, obviously annoyed at the fact Lilly would even suspect her.

"We have to get it out of you, then?"

"Back off."

"You're in no position to make demands."

"Whoa whoa whoa, you're just pointing fingers!"

"I didn't just come up with this, I've had my suspicions."

"Probably not the best time, Lilly," Kenny added, trying to break up the conflict.

"If not now, _when? _Look at what just happened!"

"Why her, this seems like a stab in the dark, Lilly." Lee added, confused as to why Lilly was accusing her. Clementine was confused too, Carley seemed so nice, and she never did anything suspicious or mean to anyone.

"She's always _so _eager to see what supplies we found. She never talks about her family. She could be related to those bastards for all we know."

"Whoa, my family's not a bunch of meth-riddled forest people, they're fucking Lutheran!"

"You're not saying it wasn't you."

"It wasn't _me_."

"Like, look," Ben interrupted, "maybe we should, uh, vote or something like that."

"Vote. What?"

"Just, look, Carley's a stand up gal and maybe this was all just a misunderstanding."

"We need to look at the facts," Carley continued, "let's calm down, we'll eat, and we'll deal with it."

"Yeah, let's do that."

"Ok?"

"Guys," Lee contributed, "we have to act _now_. I know it sounds nuts, but we have a traitor in here. Do you guys get that? Someone who puts their insidious shit above everyone else."

"Thank you, Lee."

"Nobody was stealing _anything_!"

Lilly leaned closer, then asking "Was it both of you?"

"What?"

"I've seen you two together. Was it both of you?" Lilly continued, her anger becoming more and more evident as she went on. It honestly scared Clementine, hearing that anger in her voice. She backed up ever so slightly in her seat, like it would protect her more.

"Look, just let me out! I didn't do it, but I don't like this; I don't like where it's headed."

Lilly, leaned in even closer as she spoke "Look me in the eyes and tell me you didn't have anything to do with it."

"Lilly, lay off of him."

"I-"

Suddenly, the van lurched as it hit something, everyone jumped or started at least slightly, thrown off guard by the sudden movement. Clementine grabbed the table to keep from jerking around, although it didn't do a whole lot to keep her from moving.

"Shit!"

"What's going on up there?"

"I hit something, we gotta stop!"

"All right well, we can deal with this _now _then."

Carley looked mad and Ben looked worried, as Lee asked "Kenny, is it safe?"

"Should be," he said as he turned around to face everyone.

"Everybody out."

"Lilly..." Lee warned.

"Out." she said, ignoring him as she walked out of the RV.

Everyone stepped out into the open, except for Clementine, who felt more secure staying in the RV, although she was still close to the door.

"Kenny, the RV's got some surface damage, but there's a walker trapped underneath."

Kenny leaned down and looked under, then saying "God damnit. Everyone, keep your eyes peeled.

"You know what, we shouldn't just kick you out, we should hear what everybody thinks." Lilly started.

"I think you should chill out!" Ben said frantically, starting to panic.

"I'm _not _going to take this. You can push Ben around but you can't push me around."

"I'm really sorry you feel that way," Lilly whispered so quietly it was barely heard. "I'm starting to think maybe it was both of you."

"No!" Ben yelled, starting to get angry himself.

"God this dumb fuck walker!"

"You ok over there?" Lee asked Kenny.

"Yeah, yeah, son of a bitch..."

"We have no other options here." Lilly started again.

"Leave him alone!" Carley said, defending Ben.

"Then tell me it was Carley and everything will be right as rain." she said, facing Ben.

"There's no way it was Carley, it was somebody else, it could've even been someone sneaking into our camp." Lee said, adding his input.

"That's ridiculous. _That's _what you think?"

"Yes."

"Okay, fine then. Kenny?"

"I don't know, fuck, just stop!"

This started to become way too much for Clementine, too much fighting, she didn't want anyone to be accused, and she was getting scared, this wasn't going to end well, she had a really bad feeling about it. She tried hard to tune them out, trying to ignore it.

Ben and Lilly were fighting, it was getting really bad. Lee jumped in and told Ben to stop panicking and to relax, but Lilly cut in, saying he was acting suspicious right now by his panicking. Then Carley and Lilly started fighting and calling each other names. She tried to ignore it, she just wanted to go home, she just wanted everyone to be happy, she nearly started crying about all the fighting, but Clementine remembered Lee wanted her to be strong, so she tried to be strong for Lee.

"You think you're some tough bitch, don't you?" Carley said, making Clementine snap out of her thoughts, suddenly tuning back into what was going on. "Like nothing can hurt you, but you're just a scared little girl. Get the fuck over it. Take a page from Lee's book and try helping someone for once."

The sound of a head being crushed in could be heard to Clementine's left, but Clementine looked torward Lilly, who was slowly reaching for her back pocket. Before anyone else seemed to, Clementine realized what she was doing, but found herself frozen in place.

"Now, what the fuck's the problem-" Kenny was interrupted by a gunshot as Carley fell to the ground in a heap, and everyone turned to Lilly, who had a gun in her hand.

'_No,' _Clementine thought to herself, shaking in fear after witnessing such a horrible sight. As much as she didn't want to, she stepped out to see what had just happened to be sure her mind wasn't playing tricks on her.

Unfortunately, it wasn't.

Lee grabbed Lilly and had her pinned to the RV in seconds. "_Drop it,_" he said gritting out his words and practically growling. Clementine wasn't really looking, staring at Carley like if she stared long enough she would come back, but she heard the gun fall to the floor.

"Holy fuck..." Kenny murmured, shocked by what had occurred just in front of him.

"Kenny, what's happening?" Katjaa yelled from inside the RV, becoming frantic.

"Keep Duck away from the windows! Jesus _christ_!"

All Clementine could do was stare, she didn't want to look, but she just couldn't look away from the girl who was now dead on the ground.

"_Get in_. We're leaving this crazy bitch!" Kenny yelled, infuriated.

"She couldn't be trusted, Lee..." Lilly muttered desperately.

"W-What are we gonna do with... her?" Ben asked, scared for his life his voice wavering.

"Why? Why Lilly?" he murmured before letting go of her hands. "Just get in, we'll figure out what to do with you."

"That's a bad idea, Lee. She's a murderer for shit's sake!"

"Murderer? Lee's killed before and I forgave him. You've killed before and I'll forgive you. You _both _know we-"

"Bullshit you will. You've been planning to get me this entire time."

"I was trying to protect all of us." Lilly choked out, clearly upset with what just happened. "I don't have anything left."

Kenny shook his head before hesitantly before saying "Whatever, just get in." Kenny walked into the RV, clearly angry, then Ben followed close behind. Clementine turned towards Lee and Lilly and she saw Lilly looking at Lee, looking really regretful. She didn't want to be outside any longer, so she sat down on the seat in the middle of the RV.

Lee soon got on along with Lilly, then tying her up at the back table. Clementine was looking down at her hands in her lap as Katjaa called him from up front, saying "Lee, a word please."

Before he walked up, he turned towards Clementine, asking if she was ok, but she avoided the question, looking away as she simply said "Katjaa needs you for something..."

Lee looked concerned but he walked up to the front, going to see what they needed. Clementine curled up on the seat, thinking and looking down at the seat. How could Lilly just kill Carley like that? Even if she was a 'traitor,' she didn't deserve to die, it didn't make any sense to her.

A minute or so later, Lee came back and sat down next to her, and he lifted his arm so she could lay against him. She felt safe with Lee, he'd never do anything to hurt her, he was always protecting her and looking out for her. Clementine knew she could trust Lee, even if others couldn't.

After a bit of silence, he shook his head, looked up and said "Duck is bitten."

"Huh?" Clementine said, looking up at Lee and hoping she had heard him wrong.

"He got bit by a walker trying to escape the motel." He replied, looking down at her.

Clementine suddenly had a pained feeling in her stomach, not exactly like butterflies whenever she had to speak in school and got nervous, but she didn't know how to describe it. "I... don't feel good." was all she managed to say as she looked down. "What about Carley?"

"There was no time for a burial."

"Walkers?" she asked, not used to the name that the group had given them.

"Yeah, horrible." They sat in silence a little while longer until Lee broke the silence with "I'm glad I have you."

"Me too." Clementine replied, brightening up a little. Then she frowned, remembering when she first met Lee, what she almost did to him. "I heard you outside my treehouse that day and thought about dropping a hammer on your head." She felt guilty about it, now that she knew Lee was a nice guy.

He smirked a bit and said "What? Why?"

"In case you were up to no good. Before you, there was this other guy. He was yelling and trying to get into my house. He wanted to take the TV and tried to break the glass door with a rock. Then some walkers came and scared him away."

"The door was open."

"He was dumb." she said matter-of-factly, as she leaned closer against Lee and closed her eyes, slowly falling asleep and temporarily forgetting all that had happened.

* * *

**If you stuck it out for this long, thank you so much! I really appreciate it, and this is a lot longer than the first two chapters! Although that's probably due to all of the (possibly unnecessary) dialogue, but still, I feel accomplished. **

**Also, sorry if updates slow down over the week, because school is killer. Either way, thanks for reading!**

**And P.S., I'm still open to suggestions. :)  
**


End file.
